<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Cluelessness and Public Displays of Affections by sopenation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895624">Of Cluelessness and Public Displays of Affections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopenation/pseuds/sopenation'>sopenation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clueless [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Getting Together, Goshiki babie, Heavily implied ushiten, I enjoy making Taichi suffer, Loose reference to the bento fic here, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious goshiki, Semishira couple goals, Taichi's just tryna flirt, focuses on kawashiki but there's lots of semishira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopenation/pseuds/sopenation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goshiki notices a change in Shirabu’s behavior whenever he’s around Semi. </p><p>So naturally, he comes to the logical conclusion that his senpai is possessed. </p><p>In which Semi and Shirabu are dating, Goshiki is oblivious and Kawanishi is just trying to get himself a boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clueless [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Cluelessness and Public Displays of Affections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to another semishira fic by yours truly<br/>Enjoy it from Goshiki's POV this time around, happy reading :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goshiki is confused.</p><p>The person sitting in front of him had Shirabu’s haircut, talked like Shirabu and by all means <em>was</em> Shirabu.</p><p>Except he couldn’t be. Because Shirabu doesn’t giggle.</p><p>It was as irrefutable as the facts of life. The sky is blue. Earth is round. Shirabu Kenjirou does <em>not </em>giggle.</p><p>It had never even occurred to Goshiki that his senpai was capable of expressing any emotion resembling happiness. Besides the rare smile every now and then, Shirabu’s face was almost always fixed in a serious, borderline-pissed expression.</p><p>But sat across from him right now was the very same cold senpai who was trying (and failing) to stifle his giggles as he stared at something on his phone screen. Goshiki nearly fell off his chair in shock.</p><p>He can’t even concentrate on studying anymore, not after coming face to face with the revelation that Shirabu <em>does</em> giggle, contrary to popular belief.</p><p>Goshiki sneaks a look at the second year again. He had a small smile on his face now as he typed something into his phone.</p><p><em>What was he even looking at? </em>Goshiki bit the inside of his cheek.</p><p>“Senpai, what are you looking at?” He leaned across the table, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever was on his phone.</p><p>Immediately Shirabu’s face hardened. “None of your business.”</p><p>Ah, there was the senpai he knew.</p><p>“But <em>senpai</em>,” He whined as Shirabu just scowled and held his phone closer to his chest. “I want to know why you were giggling.”</p><p>“I <em>wasn’t </em>giggling.” Shirabu looked offended, and Goshiki watched in fascination as his senpai’s face grew increasingly red. “Shut the fuck up and go back to your homework.”</p><p>Goshiki blinks, looking back at the unfinished workbook on the table. “… I don’t know how to do it.”</p><p>“Tch.” Shirabu sets his phone down, shooting a glare at the first year when he cranes his neck to get a better look at it.</p><p>He brings a hand up to massage his forehead, already regretting his decision to even <em>consider</em> tutoring Goshiki in the first place. To be fair though, he had adamantly refused his pleas up until the first year thought it was a good idea to corner him in a busy corridor and <em>get on his knees </em>to beg for his help. Shirabu swears there were even tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Show me your book. Let’s just get this over with.” Shirabu sighs tiredly, ignoring the way Goshiki’s eyes light up.</p><p>“Yes, senpai! Thank you, senpai!”</p><p>“… Shut up.”</p><p>When the tutoring session ends and Goshiki is practically kicked out of Shirabu’s room, he’s surprised to see Semi leaning against the wall outside.</p><p>“Semi-san?” Semi looks up from his phone, smiling when he sees him.</p><p>“Hey, Tsutomu. You guys done?”</p><p>Goshiki nods, unable to contain his curiosity. “Why are you here, senpai?”</p><p>“To see Shirabu, of course.” Semi says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>Now Goshiki is beyond confused. He might be oblivious (Shirabu enjoyed pointing that out to him), but he was fairly certain that their setters<em> did not</em> get along. Just this morning at practice they had gotten into a fight, throwing insults at each other until Reon and Ushijima had to step in to separate them. So why would Semi go out of his way to Shirabu’s room to talk to him?</p><p>Whatever it was, Goshiki felt like it was his duty to warn his senpai of what was coming.</p><p>He taps Semi’s shoulder, and places a hand against the side of his face as if he was about to tell a secret. “Be careful, senpai! I think Shirabu-san is in a bad mood.”</p><p>To his amazement, Semi just chuckles.</p><p>“I’m sure I can handle him. Thanks for the heads up.”</p><p>Just then the door swings open, revealing a pissed off Shirabu.</p><p>“You guys are too loud.” He scowls, but he’s mostly looking at Semi.</p><p>“Looks like someone’s having a bad day.” Semi smirks, reaching out to boop Shirabu’s nose and Goshiki lets out a gasp at his senpai’s bravery.</p><p>
  <em>Shirabu-san is going to kill him. </em>
</p><p>Instead of snapping at him like he thought he would, Shirabu just turns to direct the full force of his glare at Goshiki.</p><p>“Why are <em>you</em> still here.”</p><p>Goshiki jumps, squeaking out an “I’m leaving!” before running off in the opposite direction.</p><p>If he had looked back, he would have seen Shirabu pulling Semi into his room and the door slamming shut.</p><p>*</p><p>At practice the next day, Goshiki is busy retelling the tale of <em>how Shirabu Kenjirou giggled</em> to a blank-faced Kawanishi.</p><p>When he finishes his story, complete with hand gestures and lots of sound effects, Kawanishi continues to stare at him blankly before slowly raising one index finger up.</p><p>Goshiki tilts his head, confused. “What?”</p><p>“Once.” Kawanishi says simply, wagging his index finger for emphasis. “I have seen Kenjirou giggle <em>once</em> in the entire time I’ve known him.”</p><p>“No way! But you’ve known him since middle school, right?”</p><p>“Kenjirou isn’t the type to wear his heart out on his sleeve.” Kawanishi shrugs, then looks over at him. “You’re lucky to have witnessed it after only knowing him for a few months.”</p><p>Goshiki rubs his chin thoughtfully. “Hm, I guess so. But senpai, aren’t you dying to know why he was giggling in the first place?”</p><p>Kawanishi ponders this for a moment, then nods in Semi’s direction where he’s lecturing Shirabu. “My best guess is he was laughing at something Semi-san sent him.”</p><p>“Hah?!” Goshiki exclaims loudly, and Kawanishi quickly slaps a hand over his mouth when both setters turn to look at them curiously. Actually, only Semi is staring at them curiously, Shirabu just looks annoyed.</p><p>“What is wrong with you?” Kawanishi frowns, dropping his hand. “Why are you so shocked?”</p><p>“Because you said Shirabu-san giggled because of Semi-san! I thought Shirabu-san <em>hated</em> him.” He gestures frantically at where Shirabu is rolling his eyes at something Semi just said.</p><p>“Wait,” Kawanishi knits his brows. “Goshiki, do you not<em> know</em><em>—"</em></p><p>Before he can finish his sentence Ushijima’s loud voice echoes around the gym reminding everyone that break is over. Goshiki jumps and runs off to practice without another word, probably eager to prove himself as the future ace.</p><p>Kawanishi stands there with the words on the tip of his tongue, before shaking his head and walking slowly to where everyone is already huddled.</p><p>Practice ends, and Goshiki walks to the changing room in a good mood. His line shots were impeccable today and coach had even complimented him.</p><p><em>I can’t wait till I become ace. </em>He smiles to himself as he heads to his locker.</p><p>He finishes changing in a hurry and moves to sit on the bench to tie his shoes. When he looks up, he notices Semi crossing the room to where Shirabu is changing.</p><p>Shirabu slips on his jacket and merely regards Semi with a disinterested glance. The older setter doesn’t seem fazed though, and instead steps closer into Shirabu’s personal space.</p><p>Goshiki watches the whole thing with bated breath, bracing himself for the fight that was bound to happen.</p><p>Except, Shirabu doesn’t look angry. In fact, he doesn’t seem to mind, not even when Semi places a hand on his back, rubbing small circles on it.</p><p>Goshiki’s jaw drops. Shirabu just raises an unimpressed eyebrow, but other than that he doesn’t move Semi’s hand away.</p><p>He stares as the two start talking in hushed voices, not even noticing somebody dropping down onto the seat next to him until they clear their throat.</p><p>He turns to see Kawanishi watching him curiously.</p><p>“You finished tying your shoes two minutes ago,” Kawanishi points at the younger’s feet, before his eyes flit to his face. “and you’ve been sitting there with your mouth open ever since.”</p><p>Goshiki’s hand flies up to cover his mouth. “I was?”</p><p>Kawanishi nods, and for the first time since Goshiki’s known this emotionless senpai he can make out something akin to concern on his face.</p><p>“What is up with you today?”</p><p>Goshiki isn’t too sure either. He’s finding it hard to comprehend the whole “Shirabu-and-Semi-getting-into-each-other’s-personal-space-and-not-immediately-fighting” thing.</p><p>Was he in a parallel universe?</p><p>“I feel weird, senpai.” He says weakly.</p><p>Kawanishi’s eyes widen imperceptibly, before he leans in to press the back of his hand against Goshiki’s forehead. There’s a weird tingling in his stomach now and he feels too hot all of a sudden.</p><p>Huh, maybe he is sick.</p><p>When Kawanishi leans away, there’s a faint pink dusting his cheeks. “You don’t have a fever, but maybe you should go to your room and rest.”</p><p>“I will,” Goshiki nods solemnly, his heart beating a little faster when Kawanishi cracks a small smile. What was up with that?</p><p>He picks up his bag, waving to Kawanishi before walking out. “See you, senpai!”</p><p>He can worry about Semi and Shirabu later. For now, he should probably find some medicine to take for the weird fever he was having.</p><p>*</p><p>“All I’m saying is that pineapple pizza is <em>clearly</em> the superior pizza.”</p><p>“Oh, go to hell, Satori.”</p><p>Semi and Tendou’s bickering slowly become background noise to Goshiki as he munches hungrily on an octopus sausage, but he manages to catch snippets of their conversation.</p><p>
  <em>“Eita-kun, don’t knock it till you try it. Mint chocolate ice cream is dee-li-cious! Am I right, Wakatoshi-kun?”</em>
</p><p>Semi visibly shudders in disgust.</p><p>At this point, Goshiki is pretty sure Tendou’s saying these things purely to spite Semi.</p><p>The volleyball team is gathered on the school courtyard for lunch. Goshiki is squished between Kawanishi and Yamagata, Tendou is on Ushijima’s lap for reasons he can’t fathom, Reon is trying to hold Semi back from committing murder and Shirabu is picking at his food.</p><p>“Semi-san, behave yourself.” Shirabu says dryly, reaching over to deftly steal whitebait from Semi’s bento. Semi retaliates by grabbing his bottle of green tea and drinking from it, maintaining stubborn eye contact with the second year the whole time.</p><p><em>Indirect kiss?! </em>Goshiki screams inside his head.</p><p>Flustered, he picks up his milk carton and downs it in one go in an attempt to cool down. He watches in interest when Semi scoops up some rice and, using his chopsticks, delicately places several large pieces of whitebait on top of it.</p><p>He then <em>chokes</em> when Semi, tapping Shirabu’s thigh lightly, gestures for him to open up and promptly feeds him.</p><p>He coughs, grateful when Yamagata takes pity on him and slaps him hard on the back. He looks up in time to witness the tender smile on Semi’s face as he pinches Shirabu’s full cheeks, gushing about how cute he is while the younger just whines.</p><p><em>Am I the only one seeing this? </em>Goshiki frantically looks around their group, but nobody even bats an eye at the sight of Semi feeding Shirabu <em>again</em>, this time complete with airplane noises and a playful grin. Shirabu rolls his eyes, but there’s a fondness in them as he opens his mouth to accept the food, giving off an impression that this isn’t the first time that Semi has fed him.</p><p>The rest of the team, blissfully oblivious to what was going on, were lost in their own worlds. Tendou was now sprawled on top of Ushijima, lunch forgotten and chatting aimlessly while their captain played with his hair. Reon and Yamagata were having a serious discussion on which of their teachers is the most sadistic and Kawanishi…</p><p>Kawanishi is just staring at him.</p><p>When their eyes meet, the corner of Kawanishi’s lips twitch. He reaches a hand out to gently swipe at Goshiki’s cheek, his thumb brushing against his lip for a fraction of a second before immediately pulling away.</p><p>“You had rice on your cheek.” Kawanishi explains quickly, the tips of his ears red enough to match the colour of his hair.</p><p>“Oh,” Goshiki’s hand comes up to touch his lips, not missing the way Kawanishi’s eyes instantly zeroed in on his action. “Thanks, senpai.”</p><p>Kawanishi nods wordlessly, and Goshiki notices that he catches Shirabu’s eye before tearing his gaze away to look at his lap.</p><p>Shirabu smirks knowingly, but it slides off his face just as quickly when Semi suddenly pokes him in the ribs.</p><p>“Don’t be an asshole.” Shirabu hisses, poking him back as he warily eyes the spoonful of food in Semi’s other hand. “And are you trying to fatten me up? I can’t eat <em>that</em> much.”</p><p>“Yeah, Semi-san, did you eat enough?” Goshiki pipes up.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that, Tsutomu. I always pack enough for two.” Semi moves to show him his bento box which was indeed, filled with more than enough food for two teenage boys.</p><p>“As for <em>you</em>,” Semi turns to narrow his eyes at the second year next to him. “I wouldn’t have to feed you so much if you hadn’t skipped all those lunches back then.”</p><p>“… I told you I don’t do that anymore...” Shirabu said meekly.</p><p>Semi visibly softens. “I know,” He places his hand on top of Shirabu’s, squeezing it gently. “I just —I like taking care of you.”</p><p>The smile that shows up on Shirabu’s face is the fondest he has ever seen. Goshiki stares in disbelief when Shirabu picks up a tuna roll and feeds it to Semi with an expression that could only be described as pure affection.</p><p>From besides him, Kawanishi sighs.</p><p>*</p><p>Goshiki yawns, stretching his legs out as much as he could in the cramped bus seat. His eyelids drooped heavily, he was more than ready to sleep the rest of the bus ride away when a familiar voice shook him out of his reverie.</p><p>“Goshiki, can I sit with you?”</p><p>He blinks, looking up to see Kawanishi standing —no, fidgeting—which was weird, because he <em>never</em> fidgets, next to his seat.</p><p>“Of course, Kawanishi-san!” Despite his exhaustion, he manages to smile brightly at the middle blocker.</p><p> Kawanishi plops down beside him, and Goshiki takes a moment to rest his eyes, his muscles aching all over from the intense practice match they played earlier.</p><p>“Tired?”</p><p> “I could sleep for three days straight.” He answers lazily, turning his head to look at him.</p><p>Kawanishi snorts, and the word <em>cute</em> unexpectedly pops up in Goshiki’s head.</p><p>“I’m not surprised. You were a beast on court today.” Kawanishi says genuinely, a rare smile adorning his otherwise blank face. “The other team never stood a chance.”</p><p>Goshiki inhaled sharply. It was just a compliment, he was used to it. After all, he <em>was</em> the ace and received compliments all the time!</p><p>So why was he so affected by Kawanishi’s praise? Was it simply because it was Kawanishi who said it? Or because of <em>that </em>smile? Either way, Goshiki couldn’t ignore the warmth blooming in his chest.</p><p>Maybe it was a symptom of exhaustion, he reasoned.</p><p>“You should smile more often, senpai.” He blurts out, unable to help himself.</p><p>Kawanishi freezes. “…What?”</p><p>Oh well, no backing down now.</p><p>“I think you’re really cute when you smile —<em>Not that you weren’t already cute before, that’s not what I meant</em>— I, um, just like your smile…” Goshiki trails off, feeling heat rush to his face.</p><p>“Oh.” Kawanishi breathes out, cheeks equally flushed.</p><p>An awkward silence falls between them.</p><p>Goshiki laughs nervously. “S-So senpai! I thought you usually sit with Shirabu-san, why aren’t you sitting with him today?”</p><p>At the mention of his best friend, Kawanishi wrinkles his nose.</p><p>“Kenjirou ditched me.” He nods towards the seats on the aisle next to them where a fast asleep Shirabu was sitting with Semi, his head pillowed on the ash blonde’s shoulder and, Goshiki notices, their fingers loosely intertwined.</p><p>A million questions raced through Goshiki’s head. <em>Why were they sitting together? How come Semi-san let Shirabu-san sleep on him? Why was he sleeping on him in the first place? Is Semi-san petting his hair? </em></p><p>Before he could voice any of them aloud, he’s cut off by a long yawn. Kawanishi turns to quirk an eyebrow at him.</p><p>He smiles sheepishly, barely managing to stifle another yawn. “Sorry about that, Kawanishi-san.”</p><p>Kawanishi shakes his head. “Go to sleep, Goshiki.” His voice is oddly soothing, and Goshiki feels his eyelids slowly growing heavier.</p><p>Just when he’s about to pass out, tentative fingers run through his hair and that’s the last thing he remembers before everything goes black.</p><p>When he wakes, it’s to the unmistakable sound of a camera clicking.</p><p>He groans, burying his face deeper into the closest surface, which just so happened to be the crook of Kawanishi’s neck.</p><p>Another <em>click</em>, and a loud, ugly snort that couldn’t possibly belong to anyone <em>but</em> Shirabu. For all his pretty face was worth, Shirabu really did have the ugliest laugh Goshiki has ever heard.</p><p>He blinks blearily, not lifting his head from where it was resting as he searches for the cause of his interrupted sleep.</p><p>Shirabu is facing them, phone in one hand while he laughed—no,<em> wheezed </em>as quietly as he could. Semi just sat besides him looking exasperated, but Goshiki could make out the faint smile tugging at his lips.</p><p><em>What was so funny? </em>He frowned, tilting his head to try and gauge the redhead’s expression. Kawanishi didn’t notice, too busy glaring fiercely at Shirabu, his mouth pressed into a thin line but it lost any and all effect when Goshiki’s eyes fell on his pink cheeks.</p><p>Shirabu must have noticed it too, judging by the sound of his wheezing getting louder.</p><p>Goshiki was getting more and more confused, his brain too muddled with sleep to really understand what was going on. (Shirabu would have argued it was because of his lack of braincells.)</p><p>That is, until Kawanishi’s eyes flicker down to meet his.</p><p>Goshiki blinks once, then twice because <em>why</em> would Kawanishi have to look <em>down</em> to meet his eyes—</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>He jolts, eyes widening when he realises that not only had he fallen asleep on Kawanishi’s shoulder, he had also been clinging to his arm like a koala<em> the whole time. </em></p><p>He lets go immediately, heat rushing to his face as he fumbles for the right words to say. Kawanishi adamantly avoids looking at him, his cheeks growing redder by the second. In the background Shirabu could be heard full on cackling.</p><p>“S-Sorry, senpai!” He chokes out, covering his face with his hands. There was <em>no</em> way he could look him in the eye after this.</p><p>Kawanishi clears his throat, looking like he desperately wanted to sink into the ground. “It’s fine, Goshiki.”</p><p>The cackling grows louder.</p><p>“Nice kill, Goshiki!” Shirabu called out in between fits of laughter, doubling over onto Semi’s lap.</p><p>“Kenjirou, don’t tease them.” Semi sighs, but Goshiki can tell he’s fighting back a laugh too. “And sit up properly.”</p><p>Goshiki just sinks deeper into his seat, praying that they were close to school so he could run into his room to scream into his pillow till his voice was hoarse.</p><p>(He did just that afterwards, ignoring the odd looks from his roommate.)</p><p>*</p><p>Goshiki fiddles with his fingers. He was still nervous about approaching Kawanishi after what happened on the bus ride last week.</p><p>“Kawanishi-san?”</p><p>Practice was over, and they were the only ones left to clean up. He had spent the last ten minutes trying to muster the courage to speak first, but every time they made eye contact Kawanishi would freeze and run off somewhere else.</p><p>It wasn’t any different this time around. Kawanishi’s eyes dart around the room, and, realising he’s been cornered, finally meets Goshiki’s gaze with barely concealed nervousness.</p><p>“Yes, Goshiki?”</p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me.” Goshiki points out, hoping his voice doesn’t come out shaky. “Is it …because of what happened on the bus?”</p><p>Kawanishi opens his mouth but nothing comes out.</p><p>“If I made you uncomfortable—“</p><p>“<em>Don’t</em>.”</p><p>Goshiki unintentionally takes a step back, staring at the middle blocker with wide eyes. He had never heard Kawanishi sound so… intense before.</p><p>Kawanishi takes a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. “Don’t say that. I— you didn’t do anything wrong, really, Goshiki.”</p><p>“I’m sorry if I made you feel that way, but I’m not mad or anything. Actually,” Kawanishi’s eyes crinkle slightly like he’s remembering something fondly. “you looked really cute when you slept.”</p><p>A small squeak escapes Goshiki as heat rises to his face. “O-Oh,” He breathes out, not knowing what what else to say.</p><p>Kawanishi rubs the back of his neck, his usual impassiveness gone as he averts his gaze to stare at his feet, a prominent blush colouring his cheeks.</p><p>“Senpai! I,” Goshiki gulps, clenching his fists. “I really wanted to ask you something.” At this Kawanishi finally looks up, a mixture of fear and hope on his face.</p><p>“What’s going on with Shirabu-san and Semi-san?”</p><p>Kawanishii blinks, his face morphing from shock to disappointment to varying degrees of confusion.</p><p>“I’m sorry— <em>What</em>?”</p><p>“Shirabu-san is actually <em>tolerating</em> Semi-san. I mean, the first time I saw it I just thought it was a one time thing… Like maybe Shirabu-san was feeling sick that day, you know? But <em>then</em> I saw Semi-san feeding him! <em>Feeding</em> him. And no one else reacted so I thought I must be going crazy.” Goshiki waves his hand frantically, the volume of his voice increasing after each sentence.</p><p>“Then when we were on the bus you pointed me towards Shirabu-san<em> who was sitting with Semi-san</em>, which, does<em> not </em>make sense.” Goshiki emphasised with wide eyes. “I was going to ask you about it actually, senpai, but I ended up falling asleep.”</p><p>Goshiki pauses, taking a deep breath while Kawanishi stared at him with the same level of puzzlement someone would have if they encountered a talking pig.</p><p>“And I know Shirabu-san would <em>never</em> willingly sleep on someone’s shoulder, especially if it’s Semi-san!” He cried out. “They <em>hate</em> each other, I mean, I even heard Shirabu-san threatening him the other day!”</p><p>“Senpai,” Goshiki leaned in, his voice dropping to a low whisper. <em>“I think Shirabu-san is possessed.”</em></p><p>Kawanishi reels back, showing more emotion on his face than Goshiki has ever seen in the years he’s known him. “What. <em>Why</em>?”</p><p>“Think about it! Shirabu-san only acts this way around Semi-san, he’s completely normal around the others. This doesn’t make any sense… unless Shirabu-san is being possessed and his actions are out of his control!” Goshiki suddenly lets out a small gasp, looking towards Kawanishi expectantly. “Kawanishi-san, what if Semi-san is in danger?”</p><p>Kawanishi stares at him a moment longer, and Goshiki resists the urge to fidget before he pinches his temple and lets out a long, drawn-out sigh.</p><p>“Holy shit, Goshiki.” He breathes out, the faintest hint of amusement in his voice. “You have gotten so, <em>so</em> many things wrong.”</p><p>The first year cocks his head. “I have?”</p><p>He nods, opening his mouth to say something before deciding against it. He furrows his brows, considering something.</p><p>“It’ll be easier to just show you.” He concludes, grabbing Goshiki’s hand and pulling him out of the gym. “Come on.”</p><p>“Where are we going?” Goshiki asks, heart rate picking up at the touch of Kawanishi’s hand clasped tightly with his.</p><p>“Kenjirou is probably still here.” Is the only answer he receives, but Goshiki is content to let his senpai drag him around, if it meant being able to hold hands with him.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for them to find him, winding a corner to see Shirabu talking to Semi.</p><p>“Kenjirou!” Kawanishi calls out, quickening his pace to catch up with them.</p><p>Shirabu stops talking, looking agitated as he turns to face them.</p><p>“What is it, Taichi?”</p><p>The middle blocker takes his sweet time, moving to stand beside him before clearing his throat dramatically.</p><p>“Goshiki doesn’t know you’re dating Semi-san.” He says matter-of-factly.</p><p> Goshiki’s jaw drops the same time Shirabu’s eyes widen. Even Semi looks confused, his brows scrunching together.</p><p>“Wait wait wait,” Shirabu backs up, narrowing his eyes at Goshiki accusingly. “You <em>seriously</em> had no idea?”</p><p>Goshiki nods furiously.</p><p>Shirabu rests his chin on his hand thoughtfully. “I mean, I knew you weren’t very smart in the first place, but you’re really exceeding my expectations here, Goshiki.” A condescending smirk blooms on his face, ignoring the first year’s indignant <em>“Hey!”</em></p><p>Semi nudges his shoulder. “Don’t be mean, Kenji.”</p><p>Shirabu pouts childishly. “It’s not my fault he’s oblivious. I mean, we weren’t exactly hiding it.”</p><p>“But— but, how was<em> I</em> supposed to know?” Goshiki flails his arm around. “And how long have you guys been dating?”</p><p>Semi tilts his head, thinking about it for a second. “… Two months?”</p><p><em>“Two months?!”</em> Goshiki squawks.   </p><p>“I’m honestly surprised you didn’t figure it out sooner.” Kawanishi says dryly. “They’re literally the grossest couple ever.”</p><p>Shirabu responds by flipping him off. “Why did it take you until now to find out anyway?”</p><p>Goshiki scratches the back of his neck. “I… um, saw you giggling?” He admits weakly.</p><p>This perks Semi’s interest. “Wait,” He says slowly, turning to look at his stubborn boyfriend. “<em>You</em> giggled?”</p><p>Shirabu flushes, raising a hand to gently push Semi’s cheek away. “Shut up, it was <em>your</em> fault in the first place.” He crosses his arms. “You just had to send me some mushy romantic bullshit.”</p><p>“Well yeah,” Semi smiles slyly, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Shirabu grumpily lets him, muttering something about <em>‘stupid clingy Eita’</em>. “But I didn’t think it would make my salty boyfriend <em>giggle</em>.”</p><p>His eyes then flicker over to Goshiki, a playful sparkle in them. “Tsutomu <em>please</em> tell me you took photos.”</p><p><em>“Eita.” </em>Shirabu hissed.</p><p>Semi snorts, undeterred by his boyfriend’s annoyed expression. <em>He must be used to it</em>, Goshiki thinks as he watches (partly in fascination, mostly in horror) as the third year proceeds to squish his cheeks, gushing about how cute his boyfriend is while Shirabu does a <em>terrible</em> job of pretending he doesn’t like it.</p><p>“What did I tell you.” Kawanishi speaks up, startling him. He’d forgotten that he was standing next to him, with how quiet he was being. “They’re disgusting.”</p><p>Shirabu huffs, finally pulling himself free from Semi’s grasp. “Don’t be an asshole, Taichi.”</p><p>“I have every right to be an asshole. I had to put up with your whining <em>every damn day </em>before you pulled your head out of your ass and got together with Semi-san.” He grimaced, as if merely recalling the memory pained him.</p><p>Shirabu’s offended gasp does not go unnoticed.</p><p> “And who do you think Semi-san came to beg for help about his hopeless crush?” Kawanishi shoots an unimpressed look at Semi, who at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed.</p><p>“…I’m revoking your friendship privileges, Taichi.”</p><p>“Thanks, I didn’t want them anyway.”</p><p>Shirabu places a hand over his heart. “To think I was such a kind and amazing friend to you.”  </p><p>“You literally chased me around the dorm with your hair straightener once.”</p><p>“You’re still hung up about that?” Shirabu raises an eyebrow, before waving his hand nonchalantly. “Anyway, that’s not important.”</p><p>“What <em>I’m</em> curious about is why you’ve been obsessing over our relationship instead of your own that’s happening right under your nose?” He gestures at their still linked hands.</p><p>Goshiki feels Kawanishi freeze besides him. Reluctantly, he lets go of his hand.</p><p> He fumbles for something to say, but his words die in the back of his throat. Kawanishi is adamantly avoiding his eyes, a blush creeping up his neck.</p><p>“Kenji, let’s leave them alone.” Semi murmurs, tugging his arm. He gives the two of them an encouraging smile before dragging his boyfriend away, leaving them alone.</p><p>Goshiki bites his lip, he didn’t really do well with awkward silences.  Just as he’s about to say something, Kawanishi beats him to it.</p><p>“I like you.” Kawanishi says, determined as he looks him dead in the eye, his gaze unwavering.</p><p>Goshiki stares at him, too stunned to speak. Kawanishi, however, seems to take his reaction as rejection.</p><p>“I get it, if you don’t like me back,” He says, and the dejection in his voice just <em>breaks</em> Goshiki’s heart. “I just hope we can still be friends after <em>mmph</em>—"</p><p>He never gets to finish his sentence, as Goshiki surges forward to press their lips together. Kawanishi stumbles back, but he melts into the kiss soon enough and pulls him closer.</p><p>It’s clear that Goshiki doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but Kawanishi is more than happy to teach him. What he lacks in experience though, he makes up for in eagerness. The older of the two gently cradles his face, setting a slower pace and sighing contently when Goshiki starts getting the hang of it, kissing him with renewed vigour.</p><p>When they finally break apart, Goshiki’s face is red, a stark contrast to his confidence just seconds earlier.</p><p>“I like you too, senpai.”</p><p>Warmth blossoms in Kawanishi’s chest, and he opens his mouth to—</p><p>
  <em>“NICE KILL, GOSHIKI!”</em>
</p><p>Kawanishi whips his head in time to see Shirabu peeking out from behind a wall, with an exasperated Semi in tow.</p><p>
  <em>“Kenjirou I swear I’m going to kill you—"</em>
</p><p>He doesn’t get to do that, because Goshiki pulls him in for another kiss and Kawanishi can’t bring himself to care, not even when Shirabu yells out ”NICE RECEIVE, TAICHI!” before he starts cackling like a madman. </p><p>There’s the unmistakable sound of a person being dragged away, and he knows that Semi must have taken matters into his own hands. Meaning, they were finally, <em>actually</em> alone.</p><p>He sighs, leaning in to rest their foreheads together. Goshiki hums, nuzzling up against him.</p><p>“Promise me we aren’t going to be gross like them.” He murmurs. “Or worse, like Ushijima and Tendou.”</p><p>Goshiki smiles softly before suddenly going still. He breaks away, staring up at him with scandalised eyes.</p><p>“USHIJIMA-SAN AND TENDOU-SAN ARE DATING?!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read my fic "Love is a Homemade Bento" (shameless self promo haha) remember when Taichi jokingly suggested Semi should lovingly feed Shirabu bento? Well, Semi took it seriously.</p><p>Also I'm so sorry if I butchered Goshiki's character. Side note, Kawashiki deserves more love!! So here I am furthering the Kawashiki agenda with a sprinkling of Semishira on the side.</p><p>No joke, when I was writing this I had zero intentions of giving Goshiki a love interest. That is... until the practice scene ;) Kawashiki just popped into my head and I immediately latched onto the idea and never looked back.</p><p>My OTP is Semishira and I really really wanted to write them again. I tried making this fic unique by going with Goshiki's perspective and then throwing in Taichi because i freaking love Taichi. Hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to comment below with prompts and ideas if you want more!! I love you guys :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>